


[Podfic] An Affinity for Lignin

by consulting_smartass



Series: [Podfic] Embers series - what_alchemy [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Babies, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sherlock's a real boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2676650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can do it, John. What Mr. Norbury did. Only better, I think.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] An Affinity for Lignin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [what_alchemy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_alchemy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [An Affinity for Lignin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/460168) by [what_alchemy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_alchemy/pseuds/what_alchemy). 



Length: 25:11  
  
[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/0go415ct1o1oq7n/An+Affinity+for+Lignin+-+what_alchemy.mp3) (mp3)  
[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/an-affinity-for-lignin-what-alchemy) (mp3)  
[AudioFic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/affinity-for-lignin) (mp3)  
  
Pre/Post Music - [Goodbye Sam](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HjKo254BFHs) \- Bear McCreary (BSG soundtrack)


End file.
